sonicthehedgehogfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Meteor
<< Vorherige Episode Überschallknall The Meteor Nächste Episode >> ☀"Der Meteor" ist der vierzehnte Episode in der Sonic Boom-Fernsehserie. Es zuerst am 21. Januar 2015 in Frankreich und am 21. Februar 2015 in den USA ausgestrahlt wurde. Zusammenfassung Ein Meteor verursacht Sonic und Eggman zu Austauschkörpern. ☀Einsätze Badniks Bee Bot (mehrfach) Crab Bot (mehrfach) Motobug (multiple) Burnbot Cubot Dr. Eggman Mega Orbot Team Sonic Amy Rose Knuckles the Echidna Meilen "Tails" Prower Sonic the Hedgehog Klebt die Badger ☀Grundstück Für die Niederschrift dieser Episode finden Sie unter Der Meteor / Transcript. Auf einer sternenklaren Nacht, Team Sonic sitzt am Lagerfeuer; Tails lenkt alle Blicke auf einen Meteoritenschauer, wenn eine der Meteore in einiger Entfernung von der Gruppe stürzt. Neugierig, die Team-Köpfe über den Landeplatz, um zu untersuchen, wo sie Dr. Eggman, Orbot und Cubot erfüllen. Eggman behauptet, das Eigentum an der Meteor, aber Sonic sagt ihm, er kann nur tun, wenn es zu berühren; die beiden dann Rennen einander auf den Meteor, wo sie packen es zur gleichen Zeit. Der Meteor löst eine blendende Licht und schlägt so gerettet. Wenn Sonic erholt, findet er sich in Dr. Eggman Höhle dar, zu seinem Entsetzen, dass er in Eggmans Körper ist. Wie Orbot und Cubot geben und erklären, wie sie ihn zurück in die Höhle gebracht, versucht Sonic, sie zu, dass er und Eggman schaltet Körpern, ohne Erfolg zu überzeugen. In einem Versuch, seine Identität zu beweisen, versucht Sonic, um seine Geschwindigkeit zu nutzen, aber lernt schnell (zu seiner Überraschung und Erschöpfung), die er verloren hat, dass als auch, auf dieser Entdeckung Sonic beschließt, Tails um Hilfe, der zur Zeit des Studiums ist die Meteor, noch im Krater zu finden. Zurück zu Sonics Shack, Eggman (in Sonics Körper) wird betreut von Amy gemacht. Als Amy reist, Bewertungen Eggman seine Situation, vermutend, dass seine mächtigen Geist kombiniert mit Sonics Schnelligkeit und Kraft würde ihn nicht mehr aufzuhalten zu machen. Nach einiger Übung, bekommt er den Dreh Sonics Befugnisse und Grundstücke zum Team-Sonic auszurotten, aber am Ende mehrmals zu Gunsten von angenehmen Tätigkeiten Wenn Sonic erholt, findet er sich in Dr. Eggman Höhle dar, zu seinem Entsetzen, dass er in Eggmans Körper ist. Wie Orbot und Cubot geben und erklären, wie sie ihn zurück in die Höhle gebracht, versucht Sonic, sie zu, dass er und Eggman schaltet Körpern, ohne Erfolg zu überzeugen. In einem Versuch, seine Identität zu beweisen, versucht Sonic, um seine Geschwindigkeit zu nutzen, aber lernt schnell (zu seiner Überraschung und Erschöpfung), die er verloren hat, dass als auch, auf dieser Entdeckung Sonic beschließt, Tails um Hilfe, der zur Zeit des Studiums ist die Meteor, noch im Krater zu finden. Zurück zu Sonics Shack, Eggman (in Sonics Körper) wird betreut von Amy gemacht. Als Amy reist, Bewertungen Eggman seine Situation, vermutend, dass seine mächtigen Geist kombiniert mit Sonics Schnelligkeit und Kraft würde ihn nicht mehr aufzuhalten zu machen. Nach einiger Übung, bekommt er den Dreh Sonics Befugnisse und Grundstücke zum Team-Sonic auszurotten, aber am Ende mehrmals zu Gunsten von angenehmen Tätigkeiten mit Sonic Freunde verschieben es. ☀Verwenden des Eggmobile reist Sonic mit nach Hause Orbot und Cubot, der ihn, nachdem er ihnen für ihre Hilfe glauben, dank beginnen (die beiden fest, dass Eggman zeigt niemals Dankbarkeit). Bei der Ankunft trifft er Eggman mit Knuckles, Amy und Sticks; Sonic versucht, seine Freunde sagen, dass er und Eggman schaltet Körper, aber Eggman Abweisungen seine Ansprüche, indem sie sich lustig über sich selbst ein Bein. Unnötig, Knuckles, Amy und Sticks glaube nicht, Sonic, und als Eggman Fälschungen einen Angriff auf die ihm von Sonic, fördert er Knuckles, Amy und Stöcke zum Angriff. In Eggman Körper, hat Sonic keine Chance und wird von seinen Freunden gejagt, zwingt Orbot und Cubot, ihn zurück in die Höhle zu schleppen. ☀Bei Eggman Höhle, ist Sonic bei einem Verlust, wie er kann Eggman besiegen, mit ihren Körpern eingeschaltet, bis Cubot erinnert ihn daran, dass er eine Armee von Robotern zur Verfügung. Zurück zu Sonics Shack, Eggman freut sich auf in seinen Sieg mit dem Team, aber dann Sonic kehrt mit einer Horde von Robotern, einschließlich der Mega und Burnbot, die er bestellt, um seine Freunde und Eggman mit nicht-tödlicher Gewalt zu bekämpfen (auch wenn der Roboter nur einhalten, nachdem er sie bedroht, wie pro ihre Programmierung). Während seine Freunde kämpfen die Roboter verwaltet Sonic durch Glück zu Eggman zu immobilisieren. Zur gleichen Zeit, entdeckt Tails der Meteor die Fähigkeit, Gedanken zu schalten, wenn eine Eidechse und eine Fliege berühren gleichzeitig. Tails bringt den Meteor zu dem Schlachtfeld in seinem Tailsmobile, und erklärt, was mit Sonic und Eggman. Eggman entreißt den Meteor, aber er damit bläst seine Abdeckung. Tails sagt jeder, dass für Sonic und Eggman zu wechseln Sie zurück, müssen sie den Meteor wieder berühren, aber in Reaktion sinkt Eggman den Meteor und läuft weg. Trotz Sonic er solle, weigert sich Eggman, um zurück zu schalten, bis Sonic startet droht Clip off Eggmans Schnurrbart. Nach einer angespannten Stand-off, gibt nach und berührt die Meteor mit Sonic, so dass die beiden an ihren ursprünglichen Stellen zurück Eggman. Zwar geht alles wieder normal zu Team Sonic, Eggman Rauch über seine Niederlage in seinem Lager, während Orbot und Cubot lachen ihn mit einem Streich ihm gespielt von ihm lassen ganzen Sonnenbrand bekommen, mit Ausnahme von einem Sonic-förmige Markierung auf seine Stirn. ☀Trivia Diese Episode in Frankreich als dem fünfzehnten Episode der Serie ausgestrahlt. Die in Eggman Stirn Sonnenbrand Symbol ist identisch mit dem Symbol für das Sonic Team. Das Gerät Tails nutzt, um den Meteor analysieren trägt eine starke Ähnlichkeit mit dem Reverse-Polfilter. Dies ist das zweite Mal, Sonic und Eggman schaltet Gremien in jedem Sonic bezogene Medien, wobei das erste Mal in der Geschichte "Switcheroo!" in Sonic X # 37. Der Bereich, in dem der Meteor gelandet ist der gleiche Ort, wo Sonic angetroffen Burnbot in "The Sidekick". Tails ist zu sehen das Tragen seiner Schutzbrille über die Augen zum ersten Mal in der TV-Show.